Hikari no Yami
by The Thief King
Summary: "So much blood... What has he done?" Nikki Sanders finds a white haired boy covered in blood, but the boy's secret may connect him and Nikki. Rated M for extreme violence. No romance whatsoever.


OK, so, I was watching Heroes the other day, and I noticed something. Nikki and Jessica are just like Ryou and Yami Bakura! I mean, think about it! So, I thought, huh, what if they met? So... yeah. That's what this story is. I hope you enjoy it!

Oh, and by the way, the title is Japanese, and it means "Light of the Dark." At least I think it does... yeah, pretty sure.

_Flashback_

_**Ryou/spirit mind link**_

"Talking"

* * *

><p><em>Ryou was unsure how he ended up in the middle of town, at night. <em>

_He glanced around, his large brown eyes worried. Somehow, he had ended up wandering the run down, dilapidated, most shady part of the city. _

_Ryou knew that he had to get out. There was a feeling of panic rising up in his throat, and he walked quicker, his hands shoved deep in my pockets. He hoped desperately that no one would—_

"_Hey, pretty boy!"_

_Shit._

_Ryou tried to ignore the drunken shouts and loud laughter of the men now tailing him. Unfortunately, it looked like he wouldn't be that lucky. They moved closer, still following him. "Aw, come on, we just wanna talk to ya!" the man slurred, eliciting snorts of laughter from his friends. Still, Ryou didn't turn, quickening his pace. "Hey, I'm talkin' to you, asshole!" the man snapped when Ryou didn't respond, grabbing the boy's shoulder and spinning him around to face them. _

_He had no idea what he had just gotten himself into._

_The second his hand touched Ryou, the spirit shoved the boy into the proverbial back seat, taking complete control of the body. Ryou's head had been hanging down, and the spirit slowly lifted it, his eyes blazing with a cold, evil fire, a cruel smirk on his face. "Big mistake," the thief purred, his voice deeper and harsher than Ryou's, much more intimidating. _

_The man holding Ryou looked a bit apprehensive, and backed up a bit. The boy advanced with them, pushing them back further. They seemed frightened by the sudden change. What had happened? One minute they had been yelling at a timid, scared boy, and now…now they had no idea WHAT to think. _

"_You fuck with my host and you answer to me," the spirit snarled. He turned his eyes on the smallest man of the group. "For you… PENALTY GAME!" he cried, flinging his hand towards him. He clutched his head and his eyes bulged out of his skull, letting out a scream and falling to the ground as his soul was torn from his body. _

_The spirit turned to the next man, who looked terrified now. A cruel smile played upon his lips as he contemplated. "For you… hmmm…What do you think? How would you like to die?" _

_The man offered no answer, but his eyes widened and he let out a small noise of horror. The boy's smirk grew. "Well, then… if you won't choose, I suppose I'll have to do it myself. Pity… you should have chosen yourself. I can be very… creative."_

_The spirit flung out a hand again, closing his eyes. The ring around his chest blazed brightly, flaring white hot. The shadows began to twist and swirl around the man, until he was completely enveloped in the darkness. When the white-haired thief opened his eyes, the man was gone. He chuckled ever so slightly, a low chuckle. The man would spend eternity locked in his worst nightmare._

_Bakura slowly turned to face the largest man of the group, the one who had grabbed Ryou. The man looked like he was about to pass out, rooted to the spot by fear. "And you…" A sadistic smile formed on the spirit's face once more. "I think I'll have a bit of fun with you." _

_As soon as he said it, the thief attacked, taking the man by surprise and knocking him down on the ground. He pinned the large man down, his knees on either side of his lower chest, straddling the strong man's body, keeping him trapped on the ground. Though Ryou was considerably smaller, the spirit kept the man on the ground with ease._

_The thief pulled the knife from the sheath at his hip and held it up in the dim light from the dingy street lamps, smirking. He raised it to his mouth and ran his tongue slowly along the shining metal, leaving it glistening in the artificial light._

_The man's eyes widened. "No! Please! Don't—" _

_The spirit heard Ryou screaming at him in the back of his mind, but paid no heed._

_The man continued to struggle. "No, I-I didn't… I wasn't going to—"_

_His words were cut off as Bakura plunged the knife deep into his heart. _

_He let out a horrible gurgling sound as blood bubbled up in his mouth. _

_The thief wrenched the knife out, the blood flowing from the wound._

_Bakura raised the knife, thrusting it in again and again until the man moved no more. The spirit's pale hands were covered in blood when he stood, looking down upon the dead man with an evil smile upon his face. He laughed, a low chuckle at first, then rising to a loud, haunting howl of evil mirth. _

_~/~/~_

Blood. So much blood. I stumbled back a step, my eyes wide in terror. I had seen what he had done through his eyes, but it seemed so awful to see it now, like this…

My hands felt wet, and I raised them to my chest level, staring in horror and denial at the sticky red liquid that covered them. My horrified gaze slowly moved from my hands to the lifeless pale corpse on the ground.

I heard a choked sob. For a moment I wondered wildly who had made the noise, then realized it had been me.

Once I realized that, waves of panicked moans ripped from my throat. My chest heaved as I fought for breath, and I fell onto all fours and vomited violently onto the ground, my body convulsing from the sobs and the retching. My tears mixed with the blood and the vomit on the dirty ground. "W-what… did you do…" I gasped out between retching.

_**Paid rent,**_ came the smug answer in the back of my mind. My eyes slammed shut.

"Y-you killed them! You did it! Y-y-you killed them!" I moaned, my body heaving as I vomited again.

_**Y-yes, I d-did!**_he said, mocking my stuttering, terrified tone. He let out a cold scornful laugh, then his laugh was cut short. I felt his fear and shock. _**Shit, Ryou, get up! Damn it, Ryou, someone's coming! GET UP!**_he screamed in my mind.

I couldn't do it.

I stayed on all fours, my stomach still heaving though there was nothing left. I kept my eyes tightly shut, waiting for whoever was coming to find me. I heard a shocked gasp, then heard someone kneeling beside me, felt gentle hands on my shoulder.

I tried to calm myself, but loud, gasping, panicked sobs still ripped from my throat, tears falling from my face. I was aware of the wetness of my shirt and jeans, the hot sticky blood covering my hands and clothes.

"What happened? Are you all right?"

It was a woman's voice. I barely registered it over the screaming of the spirit in my head. _**RA DAMN YOU, RYOU, YOU'RE GOING TO RUIN EVERYTHING! GET UP! KILL HER! GET UP YOU FUCKING WEAKLING!**_

"K-killed them… found them dead… killed… blood…" I gasped out, incoherent words spilling jerkily from my mouth.

"Who killed them?" the woman asked, her voice serious and frightened.

_**LIE! LIE, DAMN IT, LIE!**_

"I-I don't k-know… Don't know… f-found them d-dead…" I lied. I was terrified. What would he do to me?

"Come on, we have to go." I felt strong hands pulling me up from the ground, and I fought them weakly. "Come on! We can't stay here!" The woman said urgently.

_**Ryou, if you screw this up, I swear, you will regret it… I'll make you WISH I'd kill you! I'll make you beg for death, Ryou, damn it, don't you mess this up!**_

I let out a terrified wail. "N-no! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me, please, oh God, don't hurt me, I'm sorry!" My eyes had flown open, wide with dread. The woman supporting me was tall, and very thin, with long blond hair and an angular, pretty face. She looked shocked and worried.

The spirit stayed silent for a minute. I could feel his surprise and intrigue as he met her eyes. _**Go with her, **_he said shortly, shocking me.

"B-but I thought you—" I stammered, but he cut me off, his voice harsh and angry. _**Don't question me, Hikari! Go with her!**_

Trembling, I turned to the woman. "Help me…" I whimpered. She nodded.

"Come on, let's go," she said, pulling me out of the alley with her. She kept an arm around me, supporting my weak body. I was having a bit of trouble supporting myself, which the spirit cursed me for. My eyes widened when she pulled out her cell phone.

"W-what are you doing?" I gasped. She glanced over at me.

"Calling the police."

I shook my head frantically, my brown eyes wide. "No! Don't! Please! He'll hurt me! Don't call the police!" The spirit was screaming too, but I knew only I could hear him. The things he said terrified me.

The woman looked apprehensive, but shoved her phone back into her pocket.

We walked in silence for a while; the only sound my ragged breathing and her slow intake of air as she supported me. Finally, we reached a small house. I didn't recognize it. It must have been hers. Vaguely in the back of my mind, I registered the searing pain in my left arm, the injury from Battle City.

That was the least of my problems.  
>The woman helped me inside, fumbling with her keys in the dark. When she finally got the door open, she brought me into a dark room. I saw the outline of a bed and a dresser in the room. She brought me over to the bed, laying me gently down.<p>

That was the last thing I remember before lapsing into unconsciousness.

~/~/~

When I woke, sunlight was streaming through the window, hitting my face. I narrowed my eyes, the light momentarily blinding me. I saw a figure sitting on the bed beside me, and instantly recognized the woman who had saved me last night. She smiled slightly and handed me a glass of water.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently.

I nodded shakily, though I definitely wasn't. I took a tiny sip of the water, noticing that the woman watched me with an almost suspicious look on her face. Not that I blamed her. She had just found a fifteen year old boy in an alley covered in blood. I glanced down. I still wore the same blood stained blue and white t-shirt and gray jeans. I looked away, ashamed.

"What's your name?" I heard the woman ask. I still felt her eyes close upon me.

"Ryou Bakura," I muttered, my voice soft. "You?"

I glanced swiftly at her as she responded. "Nikki Sanders."

* * *

><p><span>So... there's the first chapter! Poor Ryou... I always imagine that happening to him. Him taking over his body one day and finding that the spirit brutally murdered someone. I know, I know, this chapter wasn't the greatest, but lots of gore is coming later.<span>

Bastet: Lots of gore LATER? WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS?

Meh, this is mild gore. There will be body parts flying everywhere in other chapters

Bastet: Oh for the love of Ra.

Hehehe... well, read and review? Pwease? Free cookies for people who review!


End file.
